Trapped
by dragonsapphirr
Summary: AU. Danny Sam and Tucker are all halfa's. This was found out by Maddie one day when Danny got injured during a fight. She is determined to find who phantoms human half is so she tells the GIW. Captured and force on into the new exhibition called Halfa, the only way out is to reveal themselves. will they escape? Sorry I suck at summaries. rated T for safety. DXS TXV, Drawing my own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I had this great idea and I had to write it. let's see if we can get 5 reviews and you could be in the next chapter just tell me** **what you want to look like and what you want y** **our name to be. Also Bring back Danny Phantom. go to /2017/06/14/which-Nickelodeon-series-most-deserves-a-revival-vote**_ /

It's been years since the accident, and the residents of Amity Park have changed a lot since then. The jocks of Casper high still wore the same old red and white jacket. But dash now wore a blue one to signify his role as captain of the football team. Even though Kwan didn't have different clothing, he now towered over dash making him exactly 6ft, as dash stopped growing after he turned 15. Paulina on the other hand still had her long black hair. She now wore a short pink skirt, with a light pink long-sleeve tank top. Stars hair grew longer as she now Wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Valerie changed the most out of most of the population in the school. Her red huntress had changed as well, to a tight fitting red and black jumpsuit. she didn't know about Danny's secret and this is why she still haunted Danny. even though the countless of times he tried to tell her that he didn't do anything wrong. in her normal uniform, she wore orange long trousers and a long sleeve Orange top. The geeks didn't really change much except for Lester who grew a bit taller but still not enough to surpass Kwan.

Finally, we have the mysterious Trio. Tucker had ditched his red brae and instead, he had his hair out. He now wore yellow trousers with a long sleeve black top to hide his few scars that he got during battles. He still loves to carry around his technology but had less of it as it drags him down. He always had a Fenton thermos in his Locker just in case Danny forgot his again. he grew a lot since he was 14 and now the same height as Kwan but smaller than Danny, as he was the tallest in the school. He no longer wore glasses and had contacts that were linked to his PDA so he could control it better. he also had a ghost half to do the incident with Desiree when he made a wish. some of the ectoplasm stayed with him and now he was part of the few halfa's that live. his suit is a grayish colour as he had green boots and gloves. he also had Danny's symbol on his chest. He had a fire core and could make walls of fire up to 100 feet into the air.

Sam's hair now reached her back and she no longer had her small ponytail. Instead, it was all down and occasionally she would put it up. she now wore tight fitting black jeans with her white belt and a black long-sleeve belly top with her purple oval in the middle and kept her combat boots. she wore less makeup now but she was still considered to be one of the prettiest in the school and now rivaled Paulina. Tucker was the boy a bit taller than her as she was 5'7. After she was being controlled by Undergrowth a few months later she found out that, she also became half ghost. the same as Tucker and Danny. her from was black tight fitting pants with white boots that reached passed her thigh, it has a white belt with green stripes going down. she wore a black long-sleeved belly top. it had too large green strips and Danny's symbol in the middle. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were dark green. Unlike Danny, she had a warm core as she had control of plants.

Danny has changed the most out of the Trio, letting his hair grow more in his face and more at the back. he now wore Gothic clothes with black combat boots, black trousers and a baggy long sleeve black top the top was to hide his scars and the tattoo on his arm. he had a very muscular body with chiseled arms and a six pack. the tattoo on his arm is of vines rapped round an ice crystal with green fire all around. he got it for his sixteenth birthday secretly after his parents said he could never get one. his ghost half was completed different his black jump suit now had white streaks going along his torso and gloves with a built in Thermos. Flamed traveled up his pants and he sometimes had a cape which was green. his boots only got up to the middle of his shin. his hair had green tips and his eyes even more of a bright green.

Apart from that nothing much has changed.

now on with the story.

It was three in the morning when Danny was awoken by his ghost sense. He groaned and sat up on his bed stretching his as out. Just then The box ghost phased through the ground. Danny charged up an ectoblast and shot it at the ghost. He let out another groan and sucked The box ghost into the thermos. "stupid Box ghost" he muttered Throwing his body back onto his bed. He put his large hands on his bear chest. His eye lids became heavy and he fell into a deep slumber.

Darkness.

Is all he could see.

Then he heard screaming. It was his friends and family.

Standing next to them was Dark Dan.

He raised his fists which had an ectoblast in and pointed it towards them.

"You'll become me, it is your destiny" he chuckled evilly.

Danny felt his body become numb as he had no control over his actions. An old ice sword formed in his hands glowing a bright blue.

"No!" he muttered. His body lunged forward and plunged into pale skin. Amethyst eyes met green as tears streamed down Sam's face.

"no" He whispered. He picked up her limp body and pressed it close to him sobbing into her cold shoulder. "No please don't leave me!" he cried "I can't live without you"

" You killed her"

Danny looked up to see Dan. Smiling.

Dan grabs hold of Sam's arm and lifted her from Danny's grasp.

"You will always become me." he whispered before Sam burst into flames.

"Nooo!" He shot up from his bed panting.

He looked at the clock and it read 4:16. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"It was just a dream" He whispered. He lay there for a good thirty minutes. He sighed and got out of his bed. It was nights like this where he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep.

He let the two white rings wash over him and he turned into phantom. He flew out his window and towards the only person who would be awake at this time.

Sam was lying in her bed playing with her plants. She liked to watch them grow in her hand, something that would never get old to radio was on and the song little game was on by Benny. This was her favorite song to listen to when she was alone. She would never admit this to any one but she would consider herself to be quite a good singer. Tucker wasn't bad but let's just say he couldn't make a career out of singing. Danny, well she hadn't heard his sing.

The lyrics started and she sang along.

 ** _Play us like Pawns and relentlessly confine_**

 ** _Into living up to gender roles and having absent minds._**

This reminded her of the time her mother tried to get her into therapy to Make her into a pretty princess. She humped of her bed and started to dance around not knocking a purple wisp come out of her mouth.

 ** _Don't you think it's funny how the tell us how to live?_**

 ** _Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?_**

 ** _Hush. Don't say, Don't say_**

They would always tell her and her friends to be normal and boss them around. Just then she saw a pair of green eyes. It was Danny, who reached out his hands and she took them.

 ** _Hush boy, oh Hush boy_**

 ** _Don't say a word_**

 ** _Throw on your Jersey and no-one gets hurt_**

Maddie and Jack would always force Danny to put on a jumpsuit and do as they told. They continued to dance around, only focusing on each other, as Danny sang along. He was a really good singer and dancer.

 ** _Hush Girl, Oh Hush Girl_**

 ** _Just bat your eyes_**

Sam was always told to stay there and look pretty as a girl should.

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Bounded all thoughts and corrected common sense_**

 ** _Your raising suicidals with your predetermined titles_**

 ** _Like "A mess, Distress. I am Unimpressed"_**

 ** _"You're excess, a dress is all you'll ever be"_**

Sam's parents never wanted Sam to dress as she did.

 ** _Gender Roles impose control and deceive progressive time_**

 ** _Welcome to the land of the broken mind_**

 ** _Hush Boy, oh Hush Boy_**

 ** _Don't say a word_**

 ** _Throw on your Jersey and no-one gets hurt_**

Danny picked her up and spun her around

 ** _Hush girl, oh Hush Girl_**

 ** _Just bat your eyes_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little game_**

 ** _Hush Boy, oh Hush Boy_**

 ** _Don't say a word_**

 ** _Throw on your Jersey and no-one gets hurt_**

 ** _Hush Girl, oh Hush Girl_**

 ** _Just bat your eyes_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

Danny twirled Sam in his arms. She let a smile find its way on her face as they continued to Dance like they were the only ones in the world.

 ** _We feign opulence just to get by_**

 ** _Put on false confidence just to feel alive_**

 ** _They can't hurt me anymore_**

 ** _There's nothing to break of me_**

 ** _Nothing left to take from me_**

Sam changed into her ghost forms and flouted up and into the sky with Danny. still dancing.

 ** _Cause Baby it's easy to fake a smile_**

 ** _When you've been doing it for a while_**

 ** _Baby it's easy to fake a smile_**

 ** _When you've been doing it for a while_**

Danny dipped Sam and she let out a soft giggle as he chuckled.

 ** _Hush Boy, oh Hush Boy_**

 ** _Don't say a word_**

 ** _Throw on your Jersey and no-one gets hurt_**

 ** _Hush Girl, oh Hush Girl_**

 ** _Just bat your eyes_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Hush Boy, oh Hush Boy_**

 ** _Don't say a word_**

 ** _Throw on your Jersey and no-one gets hurt_**

 ** _Hush Girl, oh hush Girl_**

 ** _Just bat your eyes_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Play our Little Game_**

 ** _Won't you play with me?_**

There faces were inches apart as they stared into each others eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she quietly asked. They floated back down to the house and changed forms.

Sam blushed and quickly turned around an eap escaping her lips. Just then Danny realised he still didn't have a top on and smirked at Sam.

"what is it Sam?" he chucked as he pulled her hands from her face. she stared at his chest her lips slightly apart.

"like what you see Sam" he grinned as she covered her face again.

"N- No" she stuttered.

He laughed as he went to get draw and palled out one of his tops. Sam liked to keep them for reason unknown to him.

"So did you come because you had a nightmare or did you just come to torment me?" she asked her cheeks still slightly pink.

"maybe a bit of both" he smirked.

His face dropped as he remembered her lifeless body in his arms. tears began to stream down his face as sobs escaped his mouth.

"oh Danny," She said as she pulled him close. She stroked his head as he cried into her shoulder.

"I killed you" he cried. Sam sighed and pulled him onto her bed and lay next to him his arms still wrapped around her as he stopped sobbing she looked up to find him fast asleep.

"omg Danny" she chuckled quietly and phased the cover over them and fell asleep in Danny's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it,s me and back with a new chapter. If I did own Danny Phantom I would not be here writing fanfiction but I would be making new episodes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I groaned as my alarm beeped in my ear, red numbers flashing 7:00. I tried to turn but was stopped by something that was wrapped around my waist. I looked down to find two arms around me. Light snore came from behind me and I looked to see a sleeping Danny. He had dried tears on his face and drool coming out of his mouth. He was so cute when he sleeps. I phased out of his arms trying not to wake him. Setting my alarm for an hour I walked to my drawer, pulled out my normal clothes and headed to the bathroom. My Bathroom had black and gray tiles with purple walls. I had a shower in the corner of the room and a gray sink and toilet near the door. Turning my shower on I got undressed and let the water run over me. The shower was cold and refreshing as I hated warm showers. Ten minutes later a shiver ran through my body as I stepped out. putting my clothes on I grabbed a brush and walked over to my wardrobe which had a small mirror. A few minutes later I headed downstairs after checking Danny was still asleep and walked into my kitchen. Since my parents were out on a Bisnis trip I could eat whatever I wanted. which means Pancakes. I grabbed all the ingredients and started to make the mix occasionally dropping an egg. Once the mix was done I started to pour it into the frying pan crackling sounds coming from it. I looked over at the clock and realized it was now 7:47. Danny would be awake soon and I was sure he would be hungry, as Halfas needed more food than normal which is why I would always get weird looks from my parents when she ate two plates of food. The pancakes were cooked and stored in the oven to keep them warm because I didn't want to eat alone. Running up the stairs I walked into my room and sat on my bed book in hand as I waited for Danny to wake up. I didn't have to wait too long as the alarm started to beep.

Danny's P.O.V.

My eyes blinked open as a beeping sound rang in my ear. Groaning I stretched my arm out to turn it off but found my bed was bigger than usual. my head shot up and I frantically looked around. I looked to my left to find Sam. WAIT, SAM! I jumped up and fell on the floor with a fud, laughter following soon after.

"What the hell?" I sat up and rubbed my aching head. Looking over at Sam, I found her laughing and rolling over on the bed. Smirking to myself I got up and attacked her, and started to tiggle her.

"stop" she shrieked.

"Never" I laughed. She kicked me in the stomach and ran out of the room. I chased after her and ran into the kitchen. I smell pancakes. stopping the chase with Sam I walked over to the oven and opened it up.

"Pancakes" I exclaimed as Sam entered the room.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot" she calmly said pulling the two plated stacked with pancakes out of the oven and placed them on the table. Just as I was about to shove the food into my mouth Sam stopped me.

"What was that for?" I whined like a little child pouting. She laughed at me and pointed upstairs.

"You need to go take a wash and go upstairs." she smiled her arms crossed over her chest as I walked up the stairs in defeat.

After I got out of the showers I walked over to her drawer and pulled out a set off my clothes. Pulling my top over my head I excitedly ran downstairs and shoved the pancake covered fork into my mouth.

"someones hungry" a chuckle was heard next to me, as I tried to smile with a full mouth.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Our Ghost sense went as Tucker walked in the front door.

"Umm Pancakes" his voice rang through the hallway.

Heyey, Tuck," we said in unison when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello lovebirds" he smirked as Sam and I blush a deep red.

We're not lovebirds!" we shout a blush still on our faces. Tucker laughs and I shoot him with an ectoblast.

"Wow, What was that for!" He exclaimed.

I glared at him and shoved another piece into my mouth.

Tuckers p.o.v

Once they were done we put on our shoes and headed out the door. Spotting an ally way not too far we transformed and flew silently through the sky. Once we made it to school we transformed and walked through the school hallway.

"so Sam, Danny, after school I was thinking we could go see Insidious 3 after school. How does that sound?" I asked putting in my locker combination and getting out my books.

"Sure. What about you Danny?" Sam responded.

"well-"

"Oh, Danny" a high pitch voice sang. Turning around stud none other than the "Queen" of Casper high.

Over the past year, A lot of girls have started to take notice of Danny and sometimes even me. And one of those girls is Paulina.

"So Danny you doing anything after school?" She winked at Danny in a flirtatious and I could feel Sam gagging behind me.

"I'm going-"

Danny was cut off by Paulina putting her finger to his lips.

"Don't worry you can hang with me" She lend in so her face was a few inches from Danny. He sent pleading looks to me and Sam.

"Paulina I'm going to the movies with Tucker and Sam"

An irritated look spread across her face as she took a step back.

"Sam Sam SAM, Do you ever talk about anyone but that little FREAK." she shouted glaring at Sam.

" I said and Tucker" Danny muttered.

"Hey who you calling freak Bitch" A shout was heard behind me. A smile brook on my face as several students and I pulled out our phones and PDA's.

"You're the bitch. keeping Danny all to your self."

"I'm not doing that" They now faced to face glaring daggers at each other.

"Yes, you are. you're nothing but a little gothic whore" A few gasps were here as Sam stared back at Paulina.

"That's it" Sam lunged at Paulina a roar of anger escaping her mouth as both girls were flung to the ground.

"Get off me"

Paulina grabbed Sams hair and yanked it.

"stop fighting like a little bitch" Sam yelled punching Paulina in the face. She let go of Sam's hair and held her hand up to her nose.

"you little" Paulina slashed her nails across sam's left eye. Blood started to pour down sams face.

Danny's p.o.v

The hallway wet silent as blood dripped to the floor.

" Oh my god" Paulina whisper her hand to her mouth in shock. Sam's eyes started to glow green and the hallway light flickered.

Thinking quickly I grabbed Sams hand and pulled her to the nurse office before she could react.

"Sam? You okay?" I asked as we got to the nurse's office.

She said nothing as we walked into the nurse office and sat down.

 **Time skip** **lunch**

Sams p.o.v

The cafeteria was sealing meatballs today with salad and soda. Me being the ultra recitalist vegetarian that I am going with just salad. Once I had my meal I looked around the cafeteria for my friend and spotted them at the far right table.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker said cheerfully biting down on a meatball sauce going everywhere. I stared at Tucker a disturbed look on my face.

"hows your eye," Danny asked referring to my cut.

"its ok but its itchy as hell" A chuckle came from Danny.

"So tuck what do we have after lunch," Danny asked eating his food.

"we have Gym. yeah" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 **Time skip Gym**

Danny p.o.v

"I hate Gym" Tucker muttered as we walked into the changing. We waited until everyone else changed and got into our kit.

Once in the Gym room we spotted Sam and jogged over to her. A loud whistle was herd

throughout the room, as noise fell.

"today we will be on the track for your final assessment" Ms. Tetslaff loud voice boomed. "Get into Groups of Seven"

In my group were Me Sam Tucker Valarie Dash Kwan and Mickey.

"Hey, Fentonail. I bet your gonna come last." Dash snarled.

I sighed in annoyance and turned to look down at Dash.

"I don't care" I stated.

"well if you don't care let's make a bet" He smirked.

"Depends on what it is"

"If you bet me In one race I won't bully anyone for a whole month," He said.

"and if I lose?" I asked.

"You and every other Nurd have to do our homework for a month. Deal?"

I thought about it for a moment and I knew I could beat him and I could be helping almost everyone.

"Deal," I said as I shook his hand.

We line up at the start and waited for Ms. Trtslaff to blow the whistle.

We heard it and started off down the track me in the lead. While we were running I had to restrain my self so we were neck and neck and no one would question.

The finish line was a few meters away and I picked up the pace bearly making it across the finish line first.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as I made my way to sam and tuck.

"Nice Danny," Sam said as she lightly punched my arm.

Time passed and we all made our way back to the gym once again we waited for everyone to get dressed and then we got dressed. once out we waited for Sam and then walked to our last lesson.

 **Time skip end of school.**

Sam's p.o.v.

We were all walking to Danny's house because we had an assignment for English to complete and we all decided to go to Danny's. when mine Danny's and tuckers ghost sense went off and an evil laugh echoed through the town. we ran behind a dumpster in an alleyway and transformed into the phantom's, Danny flying straight up, us behind him. in front of us was a ghostly figure with a long black Hood. it had pale blue skin and red piercing eyes. half of its face covered by the hood it's like to be female and about my height and it spoke in low menacing voice.

"Hello, young phantoms it is nice to finally meet you. Too bad our meet will come to a disappointing end as I tear you with my bare hands" The ghost shoot forward and sliced its large claws into Danny's arm ectoplasm and blood poured out of his wound. He grunted in pain and clutched his arm staining his hand with his blood.

"Danny!" I shouted as I rushed to his side. Tucker went up to the ghost and started to fight.

Once tucker had sucked the new ghost into the Fenton Thermos we helped Danny fly to my house so I could tend to his wounds.

Maddies p.o.v

I was in the lab when I hired the tv upstairs turn on.

"Maddie come see this" Jack boomed.

I ran up the states to see phantom fighting a new ghost.

Intrest lit up in my eyes as I pulled Jack into the R.V and drove off.

a few mines of Jack's reckless driving we arrived on the scene to find phantom was gone and a small puddle of green and red swirls off what looked like ectoplasm. I knelt down and felt the substance and realized it was blood.

"Jack look at this," I said collecting the blood with a pippet and into a test tube I had in my belt. "if this is what I think it is then the scientific world is changed for the better or worse," I said holding the test tube close to my face.

* * *

 **I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter. I am so sorry I didn't update I have had some family and school issues to deal with. But I will try my best to update sooner. SO I have a few questions for you guys.**

 **what do you think will happen next?**

 **What do you think Maddie meant?**

 **Once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates. See you next chapter and tell me if there is anything you would like me to change.**


	3. im sorry

I'll be discontinuing this story and if any of you want to adopt it, feel free.

I'm so sorry to anyone who enjoyed it I have just lost inters in this story.

Dragon out.


End file.
